FLT is one of the most potent anti-HIV nucleosides studied in vitro and is up to ten times more potent than zivodudine (AZT) in inhibiting HIV and SIV. This project studies the pharmacokinetics of multiple oral doses of FLT in patients with AIDS or ARC.